I LOVE U
by KkamjongWhite
Summary: seperti biasa,, saya gak pakai summary :D,, pair: kaihun /boyslove/
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE U .../KAIHUN/ Bubletea94

Cast : kai, sehun, chanyeol, baekhyun, luhan, and other cast

Pair: kaihun, chanbaek, hanhun(brothership)

Genre: romance, schoollife, brothership, humor(?)

Rated : T

Desclaimer : mereka semua milik orang tua, agency dan fans masing masing (saya juga), saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast dalam ff saya ...

BOYSLOVE !

Don't read ! don't like !

..

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" maukah kau menjadi kekasihku baekki?" tanya chanyeol dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu ..

" apa yeolie ? aku tidak dengar?" baekhyun sengaja berkata demikian karena ia ingin melihat kembali wajah chanyeol yg lebih merah dari tomat itu lagi kkkk :o

" MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU BYUN BAEKHYUN" teriak chanyeol sampai terdengar ke lapangan basket .wks.

" tentu saja aku mau yellie" jawab baekhyun dengan wajah yg tak kalah merahnya dengan chanyeol ...

.

.

Ditempat lain terdapat seorang namja yg tengah menyaksikan acara 'tembak-menembak' dari seorang park chanyeol kepada orang yg ia sukai ,, siapa lagi kalu bukan byun baekhyun ,, sunggguh hatinya sangat miris menyaksikan pernyataan cinta tersebut ...

" kau tak perlu bersedih begitu kai-ah" seseorang telah menepuk bahunya . " kau tak mengerti rasanya luhan-ah" yupss orang itu adalah luhan sahabat dari seorang kim jong-in .

" aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu kai-ah , krn aku telh mengalaminya dulu " jawabnya sambil tersenyum ...

" terserahmulah luhan" kai menundukkan wajahnya setelah menjawab obrolan luhan ...

" kau tau kai, ada seseorang yg diam" memperhatikanmu setiap waktu, setiap saat bahkan saat ini saat kita bedua membiacrakan tentang chan dan juga baek dia mengawasi kita" kai mendongakkan kepalanya saat luhan telah selesai berbicara ,, siapa yg di maksdu oleh temannya tersebut ? " nuguya ?" tanya kai karena penasaran ..."nanti kau akan tau sendiri kai-ah , lebih baik sekarang kita ke kelas " jawab luhan sekenanya dan berjalan meninggalkan kai

"yakk rusa tunggu aku" teriak kai karena ditinggal oleh luhan ..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apakah kau memberitahunya ge ?" tanya sehun kepada gegenya ,, siapa lagi kalau bukan luhan .. " aniya hunnie ,, gege tak memberitahu kkamjong jika kau menyukainya, ah makasudku mencintainya, gege haya bilang jika ada seseorang yg telah lama memperhatikannya" ucap luhan panjang lebar pada sehun dongsaeng kesayangannya tersbut.

" apakah ia mau menjadi namjachinguku ge? ,, aku lelah menutupi semua ini , aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadapnya, sama sprti yg chanyeol hyung lakukan kepad a baekki hyung" jawab sehun sambil menunduk lesu ..

Luhan yg tak tega melihat dongsaengnya sedihpun langsung memeluk dongsaenngnya tersebut " tenanglah hunnie, gege yakin lama kelamaan ia pasti bisa membuka hati kepada org lain" mendengar perkataan gegenya tersebut , sehunpun sedikit demi sedikit sudah tidak lesu seperti tadi ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUKKKKK !

"YAAAAAAAAAA , kalo jalan pake mata dong ,bukan pake dengkul"

" mi-mianhe aku tak sengaja" ucap sehun seraya memungut buku" yg jatuh saat ia menabrak orang tersebut ,, " hei , kalau kau ngomong tatap orang yg kau ajak ngomong .. cihh tidak sopan sekali kau" saat itu juga sehun mendongakkan kepalnya ..

DEG

DEG

DEG

Betapa terkejutnya sehun saat mengetahui org yg ia tabrak adlah 'KAI' org yg selama ini ia cintai .. " ma-ma-maafkan aku kai sunbae"

Rasa penyesalan pun hinggap didiri sehun ... 'dasar sehun pabo kenapa kau menabrak kai hyung eohh , aisshhh jantungku serasa ingin copot' batin sehun dalam hati ..

" yasudah , kali ini aku maafkan .. lainkali jagan diulangi lagi , kalau bisa minta bantuan pada teman untuk membantu embawakan buku" tersebut " ucap kai lembut nam terdengar tegas ...

" ba-baiklah sunbae, saya permisi dulu" ucap sehun sambil membungkukkan badan 90 dan pergi meninggalkan kai ..

Pada saat sehun akan melangkahkan kaki, betapa terkejutnya sehun saat meliht ada seseorang yg memegang tanganyya .. siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan seorang KIM JONGIN ! A.K.A KAI! A.K.A KKAMJONG !

Bisa kalian bayangkan sekrang bagaimana suara jantung sehun ? yupss jantung sehun berpacu lebih dan lebih dan lebih(lagi) cepat dari biasanya ... sehunpun membalikkan badan sambil menundukkan kepala ia berkata " ada ap-apa lagu sunbae?" tnaya sehun gugup ...

" siapa namamu? " 'what ? KAI sunbae menanyakan namaku ? apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Oh goshh ,, jikaini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku '

" namaku oh sehun, sunbae " jawab sehun sambil menunduk malu..

"baiklah oh sehun, semoga kita berteemu kembali " ucap kai seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan sehun ..

Setelah itu sehun pun berlalu dari hadapan kai,, tanpa sehun sadari ternyata kai masih melihatnya dari belakang ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kai pov"

Kai emmegangi dada sebelah kirinya samil mendengarkan ritme jantungnya yang kian mencepat.. Oh God, Apakah namja itu malaikatmu? Bidadari dari surgamu? Mengapa ia begitu manis dan juga tampan dalam waktu bersamaan?, DEG DEG DEG DEG suara gemuruh jantung kai semakin cepat, saat ia mengingat bagaimana wajah seorang oh sehun... 'aku rasa aku mulai menyukai hoobae tersebut, OH-SEHUN kau akan menjadi milikku' monilog kai dalam hati tentunya ...

Disatu sisi sehun juga sedang memegang jantungnya yang sudah berdegup tak karuan,, 'oh tuhan, apa ini? Mengapa kau mempertemukanku dengannya dengan cara seperti tadi? Ahhh sunggh malunya diriku jika mengingat kejaidan tadi :$'

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah sehun langsung menuju kamar hyungnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sinamja bermata rusa –a.k.a xiaolu-a.k.a luhannie-a.k.a oh luhan- tersebut,, saat ia berada didepan kamar hyungnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, sehun langsung membuka pintu tersebut ...

" luhan hyu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia langsung berteriak dikala ia melihat sesuatau yang sangat WAW,, dilain sisi luhan juga sedang berteriak melihat sang dongsaeng yang sedang melongo didepan pintu kamarnya ...

"yaaaaakkkk! Oh sehun, mengapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu saat ingin memasuki kamarku, eoh?" ucap luhan seraya memakai bajunya yang telah terjatuh akibat kagetnya ia mendengar sang dongaeng berteriak,,,,...

" ahhh, mian h-hyung bukannya aku tak ingin mengetuk pintu, aku sedang senang saat ini, jadi aku lupa mengetuknya" jawab sehun sambil memelintir ujung seragamnya,, ini tndanya ia sedang gugup ...

" huuuuuhh, baiklah duduk dan ceritakan pada hyung, apa yang membuatmu senang hari ini hmm" ucap luhan lembut, karena ia tau kalo saat ini adiknya sedang gugup dan ketakutan, karena ia membentaknya barusan..

Sehun langsung saja memasuki kamar luhan, dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur sambil memilih tempat yang aman untuk ia bercerita..

" tau gak hyung "

" engga, kan kamu belum kasih tau hyung" jawab luhan sekenanya, sambil menjulurkan lidah ..

" aiishh, hyung aku kan belum selesai bercerita" ucap sehun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu –author'neomu kyeopta'-

"ahaha,, baiklah baiklah, cha lanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terpotong'' ucap luhan seraya mengusap surai lembut sehun.

'apanya cerita yg sempat terpotong? Bahkan aku saja belum bercerita sama sekali-.-' mehrong sehun dalam hati –waks-

"jadi begini hyung, tadi kan aku sedang membawakan buku tugas keruang guru, tiba tiba ditengah jalan aku ditabrak oleh seseorang sehingga aku terjatuh, mulanya aku ingin marah, tapi tak jadi karena ia malah marah duluan" cerita sehun seraya mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sedih,,..

"what the? Katanya lagi seneg? kenapa cerita yang sedih my dongsaeng?" ucap luhan sambil ikut merebahkan diri disamping sehun, karena sebelumnya ia duduk dipinggir ranjang ...

" kan belum aku lanjutkan hyungggggg" ucap sehun manja ja jajajaja-jajan-

" baiklah lanjutkan kalau begitu"

"nah kan setelah ia selesai memarahiku, otomatis aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku hyung dan yahh AAAAAAAAAAA,, ternyata hyung ternyata dia kai sunbaeeeee " ucap sehun seraya loncat loncat diatas kasur luhan "dan lebih parahnya lagi hyung, sebelum aku meninggalkannya, ia menarik tangannku dan menanyai siapa namaku" (lagi) sehun jingkrak jingkrak diatas kasur luhan., sangempu hanya menatap dongsaengnya dengan tatapan –turut berbahagia dongsaeng-

Setelah selesai jingkrak" atau loncat loncat, sehunpun merebahkan dirinya kembali disamping luhan ..

"benarkah itu hunnie? Wahhh, hari ini kau beruntung nae dongsaeng" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum manis dan membelai surai lembut sehun ...

Sangeumpu pun hanya senyum senyum gaje kearah hyungnya :D ...

Singkat cerita, karena mereka kelelahan bercerita panjangxlebar, akhirnya mereka pun tertidur ...

TBC

Ini ff baru saya ,, maaf karena saya belum bisa ngelanjutin ff yang malu malu tapi mau(buat yang suka), karena otak saya lagi gak punya ide buat itu ff ...

Tolong riviewnya chingu chingu

Saran dan kritik diterima ! tapi kalo BASH ? GET OUT :D


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE U .../KAIHUN/ Bubletea94

Cast : kai, sehun, chanyeol, baekhyun, luhan, and other cast

Pair: kaihun, chanbaek(nyempil), hanhun(brothership)

Genre: romance, schoollife, brothership, humor(?)

Rated : T

Desclaimer : mereka semua milik orang tua, agency dan fans masing masing (saya juga), saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast dalam ff saya ...

.

.

BOYSLOVE !

TYPO bertebaran !

Don't read ! don't like !

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

Hari ini aku disuruh luhan hyung membeli bahan bahan makanan disupermarket, karena bahan makanan dirumah sudah habis..

Mulanya aku tak ingin pergi, karena aku sedang malas keluar tapi apaboleh buat, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan hyung kesayanganku itu, dan jadilah sekarang aku disupermarket belanja bahan makanan yang segudang ini -.-

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sedang ingin mengambil botol kecap, ternyata ada seseorang juga yangingin mengambilnya dan akhirnya tangan kitabersentuhan, otomatis aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku kepada orang tersebut dan yahhhhh betapa KAGETnya diriku mengetahui siapa orang tersebut ...

"ah mian, aku tak seng- eoh, sehun? Ternyata kau?"

"n-ne sunbaenim, mian silahkan diambil" ucapku sambiltertunduk malu ..

" tak apa, kau saja yang mengambilnya, cha ini ambillah" ia tersenyum kearahku sambil memberikan kecap tersebut, dan langsung saja kuterima uluran tangannya yang ada botol kecapnya :D

" khamsahamnida sunbaenim ",, "ck, kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku sehun, panggil saja aku kai hyung oke,, aku risih jia dipanggil dengan sbutan 'sunbaenim'kalau tidak berada disekolah, sungguh" ucapnya panjang lebar sambil mengacak rambutku ...

WHAT ? MENGACAK RAMBUT ? berarti ia menyentuhku ? haauaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa luhan hyung, kill me please ... kurasakan darahku naik kewajahku dan diam didaerah pipiku, yang menyebabkan pipiku merona ...

Aku hanya tersenyum kaku, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya ...

"baiklah sunba- anii maksudku kai hyung, aku duluan ne,, aku harus segera pulang memebrikan bahan-bahan ini kepada hyungku dirumah,, annyeong " tanpa menunggu balasan darinya, aku langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan langsung kearah kasir membayar tagihan, dan juga menetralisir detak jantungku yang berdebar tak karuan saat berada didekatnya ...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DEAR DIARY

Hy ry, ketemu lagi sama aku ...

Hahah, maaf ya aku sekarang sudah jarang memakaimu untuk menjadi tempat curahan hatiku, karena aku sibuk dengan tugas dari para guru-guru nyebelin itu u,u

Hmm, tau gak ry? –ehh ia kamu gak tau yaa, kan aku belum tulis disalah satu lembaranmu, .. hehe ..

Hari ini itu, aku seneng banget ryy,, tau gak kenapa ? tau gak? JAWAB WOY! *sehunsakitjiwa-.-

Yupss,, jawabannya adalah eng ing engg,, hari ini aku ketemu sama kai hyung,, tau dong ryy gimana senengnya aku sekarang? Tau dongyaa :D ...

Pokoknya aku itu senengg bangett,, manalagi tadi tuh dia sempet ngacak ngacak rambut aku, pegang tangan aku –waktu ambil botol kecap-, huaaaaaaaaaaa rryyy,, aku pengen ketemu dia lagi u,u ..

Padahal baru 15 menit aku pisah drii dia,, tapi kok rasanya kangen banget yaa? *pundung dipojokan

Kangen? Yups,, aku kangen banget sama dia ryy, padahal kan aku gak punya ikatan apa apa yah sama diaa ,, tapi kok kalo gak ketemu dia jadi sedih gini hiksss ..

Tapi, aku pengen banget nget nget punya suatu ikatan-pacaran- sama dia ryy,, tapi kapan? Kapan? KAPAN?! Itu bisa terwujud :'(

Aku capek ryy, mendem perasaan ini lama lama, sungguh aku udah gak kuat *lambaikantangankekamera

Aku pengen kenal dia lebih jauh lagi ryy, aku pengen dia nganggep aku ada,, dia kan udah kelas 3 ryy, bentar lagi udah mau UJIAN, jdi tinggal bentar lagi dia ada disekolah .. HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,, hikss hikss jadi waktuku buat mau kenal dia dikit banget ryy,,

Bantu aku ryy, bantu supaya dia bisa buka hatinya buat aku, bantu aku supaya dia bisa nganggep aku ada, bantu aku supaya dia bisa moveon dari bacon hyung ituu :'(

"SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN, cepat turun ada yang nyarii nih"

"iyaaaaa hyung, tunggu sbentar lagi aku turun" aishh, luhan hyung sialan, gak tau apa aku lagi enak enak nulis diary juga ckkk,, lanjut nulis bentar ahh , monologku dalam hatii ..

-lanjut nulis-

Intinya ryy, kamu bantu do'ain aku supaya bisa jadi pacarnya kai hyung yahhh, kamu mau dong liat aku seneng, gak sedih terus iyakan iyaaa? ,, okee, sekian dulu cuap cuapku hari ini ryy,, smpai ketemu kapan lagi yah hahahah ... *cium diary

Setelah menaruh kembali diary ketempat rahasia, dan juga setelah membereskan kamar, akupun langsung menuju anak tangga untuk turun ke lantai dasar-lantai 1- rumahku, karena kamarku berada dilantai 2 ...

"luhan hyung,, siapa yang menca- KAI HYUNG?" ucapku kaget saat melihat siapa yang berkunjung kerumahku, dan sedang mencarikuuu ...

"annyeong sehun-ah" sapa kai hyung ramah kepadaku, yang membuat pipiku merona merah tanpa kusadarii ...

"nah sehun, kemriahh,, kai barusan minta ijin kepada hyung jika ia akan mengajakmu pergii jalan jalan, apakah kau mau?"

"NDEE? Ja-ja-jalan jalan? " sontak aku langsung aget saat mendengar pernyataan dai luhan hyung tersebut,

"hu'um, jalan jalan sehunku sayang, apakah kau mau hmmm?" ucap luhan hyung dengan nada bisara yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding,, dan kulihat kai hyung hanya tersenyum manis saat mendengar perkataan dari luhan hyung tersebuttt, ckckck

" jika kau tak ma-"

" tentu aku mau hyung:D" ucapan kai hyung terpotong oleh ucapanku sendri:D,, setelah selesai berbicara, aku langsung lari kembali kekamar untuk berganti pakaian dan bersiap siap pergi dengan kai hyung ..

Tunggu dulu, bukankahh aku dan kai hyung hanya ergi berdua? Apakah ini kencan? Serius KENCAN? N? HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, jika iyaaaa betapa beruntungnya dirikuu .. hihihi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sumpahh yaa, hari ini itu aku bete' banget nget nget tau gak -.-

Gara gara luhan hyung, aku jadi telat sekolah dan dihukum disuruh membersihkan taman belakang yang yaaa ammpuun banget kotornya kaya gimana, mending aku bersihinnya bareng bareng ama yang lain, tapi apa? Aku bersihinnya cuman sendirian,, u,u yang lain ada yang disruh bersihin lapangan sepak bola, kamar mandi, ada juga yang bersihin gudang ... huuuuhhh, sunguh capek banget ..

Belum lagi nih, setelah kita bershi bersih, kita –yang telat- disuruh lari keliling lapangan basket 4x puteran, ohh goshhh betapa capeknya dirikuu huaaaaaaaaaa hiks hiks,, dn lagi itu membutuhkan waktu yang gak sedikit banget, dan menyita waktu belajar kita hiskkk hiksss :'(

KRIIIINNGG KRIIINGGG KRIINGGG

Akhirnya bel istirahat juga,, tanpa babibu lagi akupun langsung lari kekantin dengan kecepatan turbo waks ...

" SEEHUNNNNNNNNN" kaya ada yang manggil, siapa ya? Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang...

"ehh, hyung ada apa? Kenapa teriak teriak begitu?" ucapku sambil melihat hyung tersebut mendekat kearahku ..

"ck, bagaimana hyung tidak teriak eoh? Kau saja daritadi hyung panggil tidak menoleh=.=" ucap bacon hyung MEHRONG ..

"ahh mian hyung, aku tak dengar" jawabku sambil nyengir 5 jarii kkkKKKkkk ...

"betewe on thewe busway*apaini-.- kamu mau kemana? Kenapa lari lari kaya orang kesetanan gitu?" ucapnya sambil jalan berdampingan dengaku ..

" aku? Mau kemana yahh? " sambil mengingat ngingat aku ingin kemana,, " ASTAGAAAGGGAAAGAAAAGAAAAAA-" "yakk bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkan hyung, eoh?"

.

.

PLEETTAAAKKKK

.

.

"yakk, appo hyung ... aku lupa kalau aku ingin kekantin, karena aku saat ini sedang kelaparan.. tadipagi aku telat dan diberi hukuman yangg iiiuuhh banget hyung,, ini semuaa karena luhan hyung ... u,u"

" yasudah kalau gitu ayo kita kekantin bareng "

* * *

><p>TBCEND?

p.s : berimajinasi sendiri saja bagaimana waktu kai ama sehun pergi jalan jalan-kencan- berdua tersebut wakss :p

Makin absurd kan? Emang iyaa :D,, maklum masih amatiran hihihi ,,,

Tolong riviewnya ne ,, dont bash me ;) kritik dan saran diterima ...


End file.
